Lágrimas por Ele
by WishMistress
Summary: Spoiler do episódio 20!!! Arashi está cuidando de Sorata e começa a pensar um pouco sobre seus sentimentos. WAFFy ao extremo!


Notas:  
- X pertence a CLAMP, Asuka Comics, etc etc etc, esse é só um fanfic...  
- Baseado na série de TV mas se tiver influências do mangá não estranhem... :) Ah sim, contém spoilers do famoso episódio 20 (os fãs de Arashi e Sorata sabem do que estou falando!!!)  
- É o primeiro fanfic que escrevo dessa série, por isso posso errar a mão um pouco.  
- E-mails são muito bem-vindos!!!  
- Espero comentários!!! ^.-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
LÁGRIMAS POR ELE  
por Mistress9  
mis9_fics@hotmail.com  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Era uma bela tarde, os passarinhos cantavam no crepúsculo e o vento cortava as árvores do lado de fora, mas para mim pouco importava. Ele estava deitado na minha frente e o que poderia fazer, a não ser cuidar de seus ferimentos e torcer para que ele ficasse bem?   
Desespero e angústia tomavam conta de meu coração desde o dia anterior, quando Sorata se feriu, numa tentativa de proteger minha vida. É a nossa sina como Dragões do Paraíso ter de lutar pelo que está, contra os Dragões da Terra, em especial Fuuma, e sabemos, desde o dia em que descobrimos nosso destino, que a morte estava a nos espreitar. Afinal de contas, não deixa de ser uma missão ingrata essa de proteger a atual situação do mundo, contra aqueles que desejam o fim de tudo o que conhecemos para o bem do planeta... Já vi companheiros meus morrerem, já vi sofriemento, dor, sangue e morte, mas o que importa? É meu destino proteger Ise, Tóquio, o Japão, a humanidade... Sorata.  
Meus olhos, pesados de lágrimas, olhavam para o corpo inerte na cama, que demonstrava a vida apenas pelo leve movimento de seu peito, mostrando que respirava. Kamui havia me dito que o médico diagnosticara a paralisia de sua mão direita, ele talvez nunca mais poderá mexê-la! Nunca mais poderá me ajudar a cozinhar, o calor de suas mãos nas minhas não será mais o mesmo, ele não mais tocará meu rosto...  
Meu corpo arrepiou-se ao pensar nisso. Como gostaria de ser acariciada por aquelas mãos! Demorei para descobrir meus sentimentos, mas eles são profundos... Muito mais do que carícias ou desejos, eu o amo e quero tê-lo para sempre, e bem, do meu lado. Como é bela sua voz, principalmente ao me dizer coisas belas ou ao me chamar pelo apelido docemente infame... gatinha! A idéia de que poderia nunca mais ouvi-lo soava como milhões de facas, em todo o meu corpo, matando-me, agoniando-me. Por que ele tinha de pôr sua vida em risco e prejudicar sua saúde apenas por mim, para me proteger? Se bem que eu faria o mesmo, como quero vê-lo bem! Como queria ver aquele jovem alto e forte alegre novamente, animado, cheio de vida!  
Meus pensamentos foram cortados por alguns instantes, quando aqueles grandes olhos castanhos se abriram e olharam para mim. Finalmente, estava tão preocupada, ele dormia desde os fatos da noite anterior! Parece que ele percebeu minha tristeza, afinal tentou sorrir pra mim e me dizer coisas doces!  
Mas a hora que eu talvez mais temia chegou: ele tentou mover a mão direita e não conseguiu. Meus olhos pesaram mais do que em qualquer outra hora: tudo aquilo por mim, a saúde e o bem-estar dele por mim! Nunca mais poderia mexê-la, não mais... tudo por mim, não valho tanto esforço! Vê-lo mal, vê-lo mal por mim...  
- Fiz isso por meus sentimentos.  
- E os meus sentimentos, não importam? Você não entende que eu... te...  
Não consegui concluir a frase, algo tão simples e que sintetizava tudo aquilo que eu queria dizer! Como queria dizer o quanto o amava, o quanto queria ver como ele estava bem! Além disso, nunca tinha demonstrado sentimentos na frente de outra pessoa, nunca tinha chorado na frente de alguém! Ele foi o primeiro a ter isso de mim, essa demonstração de sentimentos e até mesmo de fraqueza... Fraqueza não, fragilidade... Como sacerdotisa de Ise nunca me dei ao direito de demonstrar o que sentia daquela forma.  
- Quer dizer então que fui o primeiro a ter isso de você, né? Pois bem... Quero ser o primeiro a ter outra coisa.  
Senti-me um pouco assustada, nem tanto pela constatação de que ele tinha razão e parecia adivinhar meus pensamentos, mas do que ele podia querer. Porém, tudo se dissipou quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, sua língua a minha e nos encontramos e unimos num longo e apaixonado beijo, muito maior do que nossa missão, do que esse mundo, do que esse universo!   
- Eu te amo, gatinha...  
- E eu te amo...  
Não conseguimos dizer mais nada, pois nos beijávamos ardentemente, porém delicadamente para que ele não se machucasse ainda mais. Sentia sua mão esquerda pelo meu corpo, enquanto as minhas também o acariciavam de leve... Porém, meus olhos não paravam de lacrimejar... Não apenas pelo desespero de vê-lo ferido, por me culpar pelo mal que se abatera a ele, mas também por me sentir tão amada, tão perdida em um amor tão profundo...  
  
  
FIM  
  
***  
Nossa... Em uma frase: DE TÃO DOCE DÁ ENJÔO!!!!   
Mas tudo bem, prometo para o mais logo possível um outro fanfic, dessa mesma cena mas com um outro ângulo de visão... 


End file.
